Waking Up Next To You
by crazy CM fan
Summary: This is a series of OneShots, focusing one different waking up situations. This one is about Alex and Spencer, but also the rest of the team will make an appearance! Romance/Friendship/Humor! For more infomation read the AN at the end of the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. First Time Waking Up Beside You

The first time they woke up next to each other, was on Garcia's couch.

It was the morning/noon after the whole team had went out together. After being thrown out from the last bar, someone had the glorious idea, of going to Garcia's apartment and continue the celebration of something, they had all forgotten about after the third bar.

The only ones who had missed out the fun of Garcia's "Wonderland" as they had started to call it, sometime around one in the morning, were JJ and Hotch. Who decided to be somewhat responsible adults and had went home instead of heading to Garcia's. Lucky them.

When Spencer opened his eyes, everything was bright. Way too bright. He quickly closed them again, but it seemed like the short moment of light he had exposed his eyes and hence his brain to, had been enough to also wake a strong headache. In what had to be three seconds, the pounding pain filled his head and surprisingly made attempts to spread into his whole body.

Spencer still somehow got his brain to work out the three essential things after getting so terribly drunk.

 _First. Where am I?_ He was probably or better said hopefully still at Garcia's, or else would have to wonder how he got home, or to wherever he was.

 _Second_. _What happened?_ He had absolutely no Idea. It seemed like alcohol was his kryptonite.

And _third_. _Who the hell is that beside me?_ Spencer realized only now, that wherever he was laying, he wasn't alone. Somebody laid half on top of him and made it impossible for him to move his right arm and leg.

He used his left hand as a shield for his eyes and looked down and again noticed something interesting. First, he didn't wear a shirt or for that matter, anything to cover his upper body, but was fairly relived that he still wore some pants. The second thing was, that he couldn't see the face of the person who laid on him, because of the wild mane of brown hair.

Either they had a surprise visitor last night who took a nap on him, which he hoped was not the case. It was his colleague and friend Alex, which would be really acceptable. Or Garcia had given Rossi extensions and Spencer begged, that this was not the case! It seemed like it was Spencer lucky day, because the person woke up in that moment and as soon as the person said something, he was relived that it was no stranger and not Rossi with extensions!

"Oh God...my head..." Alex grumbled partly into his chest and her own hair. "I will never drink again!" with that she lifted a hand to find a way to her face through all her hair. Suddenly Spencer saw where his shirt was, it was worn by Alex. Then his friend seemed to notice something interesting too about herself.

"Why am I not wearing pants?...Where are my pants?" She finally stroked her hair back and propped herself up and looked at him, for a second they looked at each other. Then Alex's eyes widened and she looked down. Out of habit he followed her gaze and both suddenly realized that Spencer's only half buttoned shirt was the only thing she wore over her black bra.

Alex jumped up, but as her legs were still in an alcohol inducted coma and refused to work, she landed face flat on the ground beside the couch.

"Ow damn it!" she cursed and held her head.

"You alright?" Spencer asked and looked down. He regretted this decision a second later when he saw that Blake, indeed, wasn't wearing any pants and was met my the sight of her butt in a simple, yet sexy black slip with a lace hem, matching her bra. Blake sat up and held her head while leaning against Garcia's sofa.

"I only have the worst hangover since my college time, beside that I'm fine" she answered and before Spencer could say anything else, the owner of the couch walked into the room, dressed in a pink pajama with kittens all over it. She too looked like she had the hangover of her life.

"Morning" was all she said and the bubbly technical analyst didn't seem to be so bubbly anymore. Spencer then sat up and felt something cold against his hand, he picked the object up which turned out to be a wine bottle.

"Here, this is yours" he said and gave it to Alex.

"How do you know?" she asked confused.

"You wrote your name on it with one of Garcia's glitter pens" he answered and pointed onto the tag of the bottle, where now Alex's name stood in bold, bright pink, glitter letters.

"Oh." She blinked a few times then looked at Garcia who made some coffee, ignoring the empty or half empty bottles of alcohol, which were spread around in her kitchen. "Garcia...you don't seem to know by any chance, where my clothes are?"

"Err…" She thought about it for a moment. "I think in the washing machine"

"Why are they in your washing machine?" asked Spencer.

"Because...I washed them?" Spencer watched how Alex sighed and let her head fall on her bend knees.

"Just out of curiosity and confusion, as I don't remember that part, why did you wash my cloth?"

Again Garcia thought about it and searched for the memory in her hungover brain and scrunched up her face in doing so. "Because...oh yeah! Rossi spilled wine over you"

"Speaking of the devil, where are Morgan and Rossi?" Spencer asked and sat on the couch next to Alex, taking it slowly so he wouldn't confuse his brain with moving too much or too fast.

"Morgan was still in bed and honestly I thought Rossi slept on the couch" the blonde replied. In this moment a shocked yell came from the bathroom, which it didn't cause two FBI agents and a very curious technical analyst to jump up and see what is going on, but rather them to wince and holding their heads.

Moments later a hungover Derek Morgan came in and Spencer looked at his best friend. "What happened?"

"Rossi scared the shit out of me, that's what happened!" he said and sat in Garcia's armchair. "He slept in the tub and, of course, when I woke up, I took a leak, just when I finish he says 'About time you finish, it started to sound unhealthy' and I nearly pissed my pants!"

"Impossible! You peed two minutes!" Rossi said as he walked in, he looked better than the rest of them, but still hungover.

"Who's idea was it, to even come here and _continue_ to drink?" Reid asked his friends.

"Rossi" Garcia, Alex and Morgan answered at the same time.

"Yeah Rossi...let's blame Rossi...I blame Rossi too... _bad_ Rossi" the Italian man said and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Blake why aren't you wearing pants?" Morgan asked confused, Spencer could see her blush for a second and thought that she looked beautiful, even while blushing and wearing nothing but his shirt. Maybe that was exactly why she looked beautiful to him.

"Thanks for reminding me" she said, grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruits on Garcia's coffee table and threw it across the room, where it landed against Rossis head with a remarkable thud.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For spilling wine over me!"

"Oh." Garcia came with the first round of coffee for everyone and sat next to Reid.

"Okay, I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we will never drink this much again!" she said and the rest made some noises to agree with her.

"Wait a minute…next week is Hotch's birthday" Rossi remarked.

"Okay, we won't drink this much again _after_ Hotch's birthday!"

* * *

 **So this is going to be a collection of One Shots, going through different wake up situations of Alex's and Spencer's relationship. Because I got some good Ideas to other characters too, I might think about doing this "story" with others from our favorite team too. What do you think?**

 **PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW WITH WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS STORY NEXT!  
**

 **Speaking from experience, I'll say that I WON'T DO EMILY** **/HOTCH,** **because personally I think I just can't write them. But Maybe Hotch/JJ?**

 **I'm open for everything!**

 **I hope you liked it! If you did, tell me. If you didn't, tell me nevertheless!**


	2. Lazy Sunday Morning

Sunday morning was Reid's favorite time of the week.

He loved it, because they didn't have to go to work today and most of the time no one else on the team wanted to do something with each other on this day, which could also be an advantage from time to time. Spencer also loved it, because they could just relax in bed and pretend, that no crazy serial killers existed outside their apartment.

It was the time, were he could just be thankful and happy that he had the love of his life, Alex Blake, by his side. Not that he didn't do that every second since they got together, or since they met for that matter, but, around this time it was something different. Most of the time, he was the first to wake up and his first glance was always to his right, fearful, that he was alone in his old apartment and that it all had been just a wonderful dream.

Like always, he looked at her and memorized everything about her. Spencer would look at her face and be amazed by how beautiful she looked, while sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled at the fact that she, like most of the time, had rolled away from him in her sleep and laid in her favorite sleeping position. Mostly they fell asleep spooning, then Alex would turn on her stomach, lay her right leg over his and rest her head on her pillow and her left arm, which she had tucked under the pillow.

But what made him always smile, was her right hand, because she always placed her right hand under her chin and laid her thumb over her lips. Sometimes, the pillow was replaced by his right side, she then laid her left arm somewhere between them, but the position of her right hand was always the same. A few times, Alex had actually stuck her left arm under him and then complained in the morning, that he had rolled onto her arm and was the reason that it had gone to sleep.

Maybe, some would call him creepy for watching her in her sleep, but he just couldn't help him. Everyday when he woke up next to her, he was grateful to have Alex by his side and the sound of her even breathing and beating heart, was the most beautiful sound in the world to his ears. So Spencer couldn't care less about what others were saying.

The sun had found it's way from behind a cloud outside their bedroom window inside and illuminated the room. Though he laid with his face towards the sun, it also shone on Alex making her look like an angle to him.

Spencer reached over and carefully stroked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, he then leaned in and removed her thumb before he carefully brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Alex's eyelids fluttered open and she blinked a few times, before she really saw him and then smiled.

"Hey...good morning" she said her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning gorgeous" Reid said before he kissed her again, this time Alex responded to his actions, laid her hand on the side of his face and smiled into the kiss.

"Can I assume that I'm forgiven for yesterday?" she asked, once she had pulled away from the kiss. Reid chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him.

"I'm still debating" he said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I said I'm sorry at least a million times!" Alex defended herself, then prodded herself up on her elbow "I also think the apology I gave you yesterday was very good."

"Oh it was the best apology I ever got in my life!" Spencer kissed her again, before his lips wandered to her neck and he rolled on top of her, Alex wrapped her legs around him and giggled.

"Spencer!" Reid grinned against her neck before he looked at her. Alex brushed his hair out of his face and Spencer looked her in the eyes. He saw so much love for him in those dark chocolate brown eyes, that he wanted to step out on the balcony and shout out at the top of his lungs, how much he loved her. "Lazy Sunday in bed?"

"You can bet on that" Spencer replied and pecked her lips, before he laid down next to his girlfriend again. "You know...after great sex and a good nights sleep, yesterday wasn't that bad." he said trying his best to sound convincing.

Alex turned and raised one eyebrow at him, "Liar." she stated and poked him in the ribs, "That was the worst night out we had, since our sixth date were our waiter nearly died from a heart attack." Spencer stared laughing, not because of the nearly dying waiter whom they had saved, but rather because the last night really had been worse than that.

"I warned you...and JJ...and Hotch! We all warned you." as he said that, Spence laid his right arm around her, pulling her close again and Alex placed her hand on his chest while she snuggled up against him.

"You did..." she admitted rolling her eyes, knowing that he was quite happy about the fact, that she had gotten them into this 'glorious' night and not him.

"Did you listen to us?"

"Nope."

"And what did we learn from that?"

"If Garcia and Rossi ever ask us out on a double date again, I promise I'll run" Alex said and she meant it. The last night had been the worse double date they had ever been to, both Rossi and Garcia had been so awkward, that even Spencer had picked up their strange behavior. They had only talked about weird things, as if they didn't know each other, in the end Alex had been close to strangle Rossi, as he had told them nearly every three minutes, that he was friends with Ringo Starr.

"What made you say yes anyway?" Spencer asked curious.

"She asked me in a weak moment and gave me that puppy eyes look...and thinking about it, she actually threatened me." Alex answered and soon both were laughing again.

"God...do you think we were like that when we got together?"

"No, we were the coolest couple ever walking around in the BAU trying to find someone to go out on a double date with. Do you remember that night with Anderson and Gina?" Alex asked this time and giggled after she had looked up to see him pull a face.

"I'd rather not remember that, thank you." he mumbled and then started grinning.

"What?" asked his girlfriend.

"I was just thinking about Penelope and Dave arguing in the kitchen, over who forgot the Riesling at the wine store, thinking we didn't hear them." Alex thought about what he had said and then also grinned.

"Yeah, open kitchen are bitches. But my highlight actually was, when Garcia nearly managed to burn down that kitchen while making a salad."

"Yeah that was fascinating, but for her defense, it was a salad with grilled chicken" Reid said and let his hands run up and down her back.

"Spencer, honey, she wasn't supposed to grill the kitchen towel." Alex said and rolled on her stomach resting her head on his chest. "I don't understand what they were so nervous about anyway, I mean, Garcia isn't a bad cook and David only talked about complete silly things...do you think they have been this way because of us?" Alex asked.

"No, remember what JJ and Hotch told us from their date with them? In comparison to that, our night was normal. They were just like that, because they are barely a month together" Spencer explained and kissed her forehead.

"You right, let's forget about this" Alex mumbled and snuggled up against him again.

"How about if I go and make us some breakfast and we have breakfast in bed?" he asked Alex and at the word 'breakfast' her stomach grumbled loudly, she softly moaned and kissed him.

"That sounds heavenly...but first, why we don't we continue what we started last night?" she asked seductive, before kissing him passionately, while her hands disappeared under the covers.

Yes, Spencer Reid indeed _loved_ Sunday mornings.

* * *

 **AN PLEASE READ!**

Well here is the second chapter. I forgot to mention that the chapters are **not** going to be in chronological order! That is because I don't want to be force to go step by step, I want to write down whatever sweet or not so sweet idea I get, regardless for their relationship status :) I hope you guys are okay with that ^^

Next point on my list, I decided that for **this** story, apart from the obvious main pairing Alex/Spencer, the pairings are:

Rossi/Garcia

Hotch/JJ

Derek/Emily

Just so that we understand each other, the pairings I asked you about in the AN of the first chapter and which you suggested to me in reviews and mails, are **ALL** going to have their **OWN STORY!** Here I only have one certain pairing, which is JJ/Hotch.

 **YOU CAN STILL TELL ME ABOUT PAIRINGS YOU WANT TO HAVE THEIR OWN "WAKING UP NEXT TO YOU" STORY**

Please tell me in a review if you liked it or not! :D


	3. Every End Is Also A Start

She stood in front of the building in the middle of the night, a couple of hours ago, they had said their goodbye at the BAU, after she had told him that she wouldn't go to Boston with James. He had said that he was glad she was staying and comforted her, Spencer even helped her with what she would say to James.

In the end, it didn't matter how she said it or why, for James only counted what she said. She wouldn't go with him, for him, it had been the last chance for their marriage. He had quit Doctors Without Borders and he expected her to do the same with her job, if she loved him. But Alex told him, that she would not leave behind her life and friends here, to build a new one with him hours away, which may or may not work out.

They had a bad fight, that only ended when she left the house, telling him to pack his things and be gone in the morning. Alex had been driving around for a while, deciding where to go. Maybe a bar, or maybe to JJ or Garcia, she knew both would welcome her with open arms. Still after an hour she found herself in front of Reid's apartment building and after sitting in her car for another five minutes, debating on going or not, she made her way up.

After Alex had knocked, she wondered if he already went to bed, she then remembered that she stood in front of the apartment of the man, who slept like twenty hours per week, then the door was already opened by a wide awake Reid.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I...I just left James." Spencer stared at her for a couple of moments like she was joking. "Could I come in?" he quickly let her inside, it was only then when he spoke again.

"Can I do something for you?" The next thing she was thankful for, he somehow always knew what to say to her. No stupid questions like 'Are you okay?' or 'I'm so sorry'. No she wasn't okay and it was not his fault, so why be sorry? She certainly wasn't sorry, no she was angry, angry that she had thrown away the last couple of years of her life for a man who only remembered that they were married when it was for his benefits.

She should have left him years ago and spend the time finding someone new, someone who really loved her and cared about her and not waste her time being alone and talking to colleagues of his via Skype, who would tell her that he, again, had no time for her.

"Not really...only if you have something to drink?" Alex asked while she laid her jacket on a chair.

"I may have to search a bit" he answered and went into his kitchen, in the mean time Alex got rid of her shoes and sat on his sofa. Reid returned with a bottle of some no name wine and handed her the bottle and a glass, but Alex already took a large gulp out of the bottle. Spencer blinked confused as he watched her, before he raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to get you a place in a AA meeting too?"

"Not tonight" Alex answered once she put down the bottle.

"Alex, what happened?" she sighed and looked out of the window.

"I came home and he asked me how my day was, as we caught the bastard I told him it was a good day and that I thought about what he had said...he was all happy, saying that he knew I would come with him, that I wanted to work on our marriage and not throw everything away. I told him that I wouldn't move to Boston with him, that I could visit and the other way around, but that...I didn't want to leave you and the BAU after I finally managed to get back here, that you were my friends."

"And?"

"He asked if I was serious and then started yelling, that he was the only one trying to save our marriage, that he left Doctors Without Borders for me, like I asked him to do so, we argued and well somewhere between, you're an ignorant old bitch and I hate you, you ruined my life, I decided to give him time until morning to pack his things and be gone." she took another swig from the bottle, while Spencer sat down next to her and laid an arm around her.

"You wanna hear the truth? He is a fucking asshole and idiot who doesn't deserve you" Reid said and stroked over her arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem" and another swig. Reid then stood up to get himself a glass of water, when he was about to sit down again, he saw something outside his window.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you park in front of the building?" Spencer asked and she nodded.

"Yes, why?" for a moment he looked like didn't know what to say.

"I think your car is being towed." Reid said this like he was responsible for that, Alex on the otherhand just drank more wine before she answered, which nearly caused Reid to think she wanted to drink the whole bottle in one go.

"I don't give a fuck, it's his car." Alex said and then fumbled with the wedding band on her finger, before she pulled it off and handed over to Reid without looking.

"You need a wedding ring?" she asked, Spencer chuckled and placed the simple ring on his coffetable.

"Not right now, thanks for the offer though, but you know what? I think you had enough scruffy grape juice you little boozehound." he said as he took the already half empty wine bottle out of her hands and placed it on the ground next to the sofa where it was out of her reach.

"You're no fun." Alex only grumbled in response.

"And you're tipsy"

"Since when are you so damn glibly?"

"Must be your bad influence." he replied grinning and Alex playfully hit his shoulder.

"Well, there is one good thing, now Garcia's wish came true and she can play matchmaker as much as she wants."

"Err...what?"

"She already offered it once or twice, when we all went out together, but mostly when it was just us girls. I swear that woman some supernatural powers, she can sense it when you're in a bad relationship."

"If you say so..." he mumbled smiling and Alex laid her head on his shoulder, stifling a yawn.

"Would you mind...if I stay the night?" she asked quietly, almost shy.

"You really think I would've let you to go?"

"No, you're one of the few true knights in shining armour out there" she smiled and closed her eyes, moments later she dozed off.

* * *

After a some hours Alex woke up again, Spencer must have fallen asleep not long after her, as they both were still on the younger Agents couch, in a strange position between sitting and laying and a warm blanket over them. The first faint sunbeams had found their way through curtains and so Alex closed her eye again.

The in the near future divorced Agent sighed and snuggled closer in Reid's tight and warm embrace. When was the last time someone held her like this? If James ever had, then surely she had forgotten. Still, had she made the right decision? Maybe, if she had said the things that would have pleased him, it would be him holding her like this, but would she be happy like she was now? In the arms of another man? Alex knew she had done something she hadn't done in a long time, she had followed her heart and not her head.

She had chosen the way her heart had told her to go and ignored the doubts her mind tried to spread. But she was afraid, could she trust the way her heart had showed her? Could she even trust herself? In this moment Reid moved in his sleep and pulled her even closer to him, now Alex at least knew one thing and with that she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

She could trust Spencer with all her heart.

* * *

 **Due to some personal problems and many extra hours at work, I wasn't able to write as much as I would like to have. Sorry for that! Still I hope you liked the chapter out of Alex's point of view!**

 **Please leave a comment ;)**


	4. Tricked

They wouldn't be were they were, if not for Penelope Garcia.

When Alex woke up on a Saturday morning, she found herself in an all too familiar embrace on her sofa. She laid in front of Spencer, who had wrapped his arm around her waist and could feel his warm, even breathing against her neck, sending small shiver down her spine. They must have fallen asleep watching 'Some like it hot' as her TV was still running and some Documentation about Penguins was on.

For a second she watched, how the little flightless birds waddled over to the water and snuggled back against the warm body behind her. Normally she would have went to bed and Spencer would have slept on her couch, but she had felt so secure in his arms, that Alex hadn't found the willpower to get up and leave his embrace. As she laid here, she thought about how her life had done a U-turn in the past weeks.

Seven weeks, four days and six hours, for exact this time, Alex was divorced from her husband, she had also moved out of their house and, with Garcia's help, found a new apartment in DC. She did not miss James, it was more like she was finally free, she didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't, at least not anymore, she had changed in the years they had lived apart and in her opinion she had changed in a positive way. So why should she be missing someone who had kept her from being who she was?

Since then Alex had been a different person, she smiled and talked more, in general she seemed happier. But mostly her change wasn't because of herself, but the man holding her in this moment, Spencer Reid. He was her tower of strength since she came by in the middle of the night after leaving her husband. Alex could count on him every second, day or night, he was there for her no matter what. Reid also made sure James was gone from their house, without her asking him to do so and as her new place was only one block away from his, they were constant visitor in their homes and grew even closer to each other.

Maybe too close.

Because lately Alex found herself missing his presence, once he was not near her, they were so often together, that her apartment seemed empty to her without him being there. Alex felt so comfortable in his company, like she never had with anybody else and so she found herself slowly but surely falling in love with him.

Yes, she was in love with Spencer and Alex also realized, that, despite trying to convince herself from the opposite, she was way longer in love with him, than the past few weeks. Now was only the time she allowed herself to feel, what she really felt, as she was officially not married anymore and didn't have to fear to be branded as an adulteress. Alex loved being in his company, Reid was the first man in ages, who showed real interest in her, he made her compliments cared about her feelings and what she had to say.

Spencer asked Alex how her day was, interested in her answer, James had only asked, because that was what a husband was supposed to do, but she knew he never really listened to what she had said. Reid often made her breakfast and they weren't even in a romantic relationship, or living together for that matter! Alex knew she could trust him with her heart, but still, she was careful, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. But the biggest reason for those feelings and her hesitating, was, that the last man she had given her heart to, had broken it.

Alex sighed and looked at the clock at the wall. It was nearly eight in the morning, all delaying, so she could stay longer in his arms, didn't help, she had to get up. She turned the TV off and sat up on the couch, carefully not to wake him. Alex stood and pulled her dark red top down, she wore to the gray stripped pajama pants, as it had slid up and than made her way into the kitchen. On the way she snatched a hair tie from the service hatch and put her hair back in a messy bun while turning the radio on and making coffee.

As Alex hummed along to Bonnie Raitt's 'something to talk about' someone took her hand and pulled her back, she whirled around looked in the eyes of Spencer Reid, who stood there barefoot in his dress pants and crinkled shirt and who's hair was even more tousled than normally, making him look incredibly sexy to her in this moment.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, he spun her around and pulled her close to him, laying his other hand on her hip and Alex needed a moment before she understood what he was doing. He was dancing with her! Spencer Reid! Okay, it really was a silly dance and not even one step was right, once or twice Spence crouched down so she could spin him around and they exaggerated every dance move. Still they had great fun and in the end, both laughed so hard, that Spencer had to hold Alex on her feet.

"What was that?" she asked, whipping off tears of laughter that dared to slip down her cheeks.

"A very silly dance, that was so embarrassing, that we can be happy nobody saw it" he said and let go of her. Instantly Alex missed his arms around her, but she didn't show any reaction to him.

"I like it when you wear your hair like this, it suits you." Spencer said and brushed a loose lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. To hide her blush, she quickly turned towards the coffee mugs, not able to see how he slapped his forehead thinking he went to far and made her feel uncomfortable.

"Here you go" Alex held one mug towards him and he quickly took a sip, knowing Alex had already added the right amount of sugar, as they both sat down at the little table in her kitchen.

"So...do you want to go to the French Film Festival at George Town tonight?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't," he sheepishly scratched the back of is head "I promised Morgan to be his wingman tonight, trust me, I'd rather go to the Festival with you. But what do you say to dinner at my place tomorrow?" he asked.

Alex had a hard time not showing her disappointment to Spencer, still she managed a small smile.

"It's okay, I'll ask Garcia, we hadn't had the chance to do something together lately." she said and quickly took a sip of coffee before her mask would fall. They had breakfast together and then Spencer dressed fully and left, Alex took a shower and after that, she wanted to call Garcia, but as if said woman had known it, Alex's phone began ringing and it was Garcia calling her.

"Hey Garcia" Alex greeted smiling.

"Good Morning Junior G-Man's other half" Alex was incredibly glad that Garcia couldn't see her turning the color of a tomato with a bad sunburn.

"You're blushing right now aren't you?" the bubbly blonde asked and Alex could hear her pleased smirk, while Alex herself checked her living room for any cameras, her friend had set there.

"Why did you call Garcia?" she asked, not reacting to the other woman, right, assumption.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you, that you and me are going to the stage debut of a friend of mine."

"And what if I already have plans for tonight?"

"Well then I would go alone, but as I know that Reid is going to be with Morgan tonight, I know that you have time. But before that we are going to have a nice dinner! So dress in something nice and meet me at Johnson's at seven thirty."

"Err, what?...Garcia? Garcia!" Alex said, but Garcia had already hung up. Well, it seemed like now Alex had plans for tonight.

* * *

Punctual at seven thirty she waited in front of the Restaurant in a dark blue dress, with three quarter laces sleeves and which ended a bit over her knees. Alex looked at her watch and noticed that Garcia was already ten minutes late, which was very unusual or her. Then she got a message.

 _'Hi Alex, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it, my car broke down! So I sent you a friend, I hope you have fun! Oh and you'll recognize him when you see him, trust me!'_

Alex sighed frustrated. How could she have been so stupid and believe, that she would really do something with Garcia, of course this was a blind date. How the hell should she know who this friend was?

"Alex?" she turned around and saw Spencer standing behind her in a black suit, white shirt and no tie. He looked breath taking, causing Alex to get angry at herself, as she had to fight another blush, for making her feeling, and probably looking, like a hormonal teenager again.

"Spence? What are you doing here?" Alex asked, when she found her voice again and made sure she wouldn't also sound like a teenage girl with a crush.

"Morgan and I wanted to meet here, but he reneged and you?" Reid asked slightly confused.

"Well Garcia and I wanted to meet here for dinner before going to her-...Oh no. And we call ourselves Profiler's. They sat us up, Morgan told you that he couldn't come but sent a friend and that you'd know who he meant when you saw her."

"How did-?"

"Garcia told me the very same" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Why would they do this?" Reid being Reid asked, as he didn't understand what that meant.

"They tricked us into going out to night." Alex said expecting him to react annoyed like he always was when someone out of the Team got him a date. But something very different happened.

"Well then, why don't we go inside?" Reid asked and Alex blinked a couple of times thinking she had understood him wrong.

"You want to have dinner? Now? You know that this would be a date?" she asked and was met by a strange expression she had never seen on his face. Was that disappointment?

"Would that be so bad?" Spencer asked and took her hand in his. Something about that simple gesture was different now, special, like he meant something else. More than that.

"No...I think I'd like that" Alex said smiling and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, Spencer smiled back at her and together they went inside the restaurant.

Neither of them noticed the two people in the car across the street watching them.

"I told you this was a good plan to get them together!"

"I never said something against it, I told you it was a great idea from the beginning Baby Girl!" Derek said when Alex and Spencer disappeared inside the restaurant for their first date. "Do you really think they'll end up together?"

"Of course! Look at them, since Alex divorced from Dr. Asshole they're glued to each other!" Garcia said as if it was the most certain thing in the world.

"And still we had to trick them to get them to their first date Baby Girl!"

"Well, some people need to be tricked so they realize they belong together!"

* * *

 **Well another Chapter, again out of Alex's POV, I highly recommend to listen to the song of this chapter "something to talk about" by Bonnie Raitt!**

 **I hope you liked the Chapter, if you did, or didn't, then please leave a review! :)**


	5. It Happened In Los Angeles

**It Happened In Los Angeles**

He and Alex had been dating since two months now, and it couldn't be better. Spencer couldn't remember when he had been this happy, Alex made everything perfect in is eyes, especially his life. They even nearly lived together, the last time he had been in his apartment was one week ago and he didn't miss it one bit. He loved being near her and honestly her place was way more comfortable than his, the only thing he did miss a bit were his books, but waking up next to her made one hundred percent up for that.

Still neither of them had said the big L word yet, though Spencer couldn't think of somebody he loved more on this earth. But he had never said this words to anyone in his life so he didn't know if it wasn't to early and he didn't want to ruin anything so he kept quiet. Lately though, Spencer found himself more and more often with those words on the tip of his tongue and having a hard time to keep them from slipping from his mouth

Spencer was just peacefully sleeping with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms, when his phone rang. It took him a moment to wake up enough to reach blindly for his phone.

"Reid?"

"Were you still sleeping Junior G-Man? It's shortly after seven." Garcia's cheerfully voice spoke on the other line.

"Yeah I was, I guess Alex is rubbing off on me..." he murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Personally I think she does something very different with you" Garcias said giggling and Spencer sighed. Since they got together the others especially Garcia and Morgan wouldn't stop teasing them about their relationship.

"What do you want Garcia?"

"You two lovebirds need to come in, we have a Case" she answered and Reid sighed again.

"Okay we'll hurry"

"Perfect bye" with that he hung up and let his head fall back on the billow, while Alex changed the position of her head on his chest and let her fingers draw a lazy pattern on his chest.

"Who was that?" she mumbled, Spencer stroked her hair aside and kissed her forehead.

"Garcia, we have to get up" he said and Alex turned her head and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes" Alex sighed before she leaned up and kissed him. "Then we better get up" Alex said between kisses and Spencer rolled on top of her making her giggle and when he looked in the eyes, he had to bite his tongue to stop the words from coming out. He gave her another peck on the lips before he got up, Alex followed him close behind.

* * *

This time they had to fly to LA, someone was killing non white and non christian woman beating and stabbing them to death. When they landed they quickly diverted into teams, Rossi and Morgan went to the morgue, Hotch and JJ went to the Crime Scene and Alex and Spencer headed to the station.

When they walked inside the Captain greeted them.

"You must be the FBI, I'm Captain Benson" he said holding his hand out.

"SSA Blake and my colleague Doctor Reid" Alex said when they were shaking hands before the Captain showed them the room were they would be working in the next couple of days.

"Well I'll start with the Geological profile" Reid said just as another Detective walked through the door.

"Captain, I'll go to talk to the Walters family" he said.

"Yes, Detective Grant, these are Agent Blake and Dr. Reid" Benson introduced them and Detective Grant nodded.

"I would like to go with you, if you don't mind" Alex said.

"No problem." Reid had to bit his lip so he wouldn't say that he didn't want her to go with him. But he knew that Alex hated it when he said something like that.

"Stay save" he whispered in her ear and she smiled at him in response, telling him that she would come back to him. She then left the Station with Detective Grant and Spencer turned back to the board pinning a map of the city on it, so he could start on the geological profile. He didn't hear anything from the Team until his phone rang when he was finished with the Geological Profile since twenty minutes and read himself through the files.

"Hey JJ."

"Spencer?" JJ stopped and he immediately heard that something was wrong, he knew she had been crying. Had something happened to Will or Henry?

"JJ what's wrong?" Spencer asked quickly.

"Spence there's been another attack..." his friend stopped and he didn't understand what was so extremely upsetting about that, sure it was not good that there was another dead woman, but they had seen worse on their job, why was JJ nearly crying again? It made no sense to him.

"Spence, I- it's been Alex...they attacked Alex" he nearly dropped the phone and his heart and whole world stopped. Alex was hurt! How badly was she hurt? Were was she? What had this son of a bitch done to her? Still his anger was overpowered by his worry for his girlfriend.

"Where is she? H-how is she!" he asked and jumped up and ran out of the Office.

"They're taking her to St. Mays hospital...it's bad Spence."

"I'm on my way!" he said and hung up. "Hey! Sorry can you drive me to the St. Mays Hospital?" he asked a nearby Officer who nodded.

"Sure." They quickly got in a police car and drove to the hospital, though it wasn't a very long way, for Spencer it felt like hours he spent in worry and fear of his beloved. How bad was bad? What if she was so badly hurt that she had to deal with the aftermaths of her attack for the rest of her life? And what if Alex wouldn't recover at all from this? What if she would die?

"Agent? We're here" Reid looked at the Officer beside him, before he quickly got out of the car, saying a quick 'thank you' over his shoulder before he closed the door and ran inside. He walked straight to he counter.

"My Partner from the FBI was brought in twenty minutes ago, she was beaten up!" he said and the nurse looked at him.

"Yes, but she is still being examined. Your colleagues are waiting down the hall." Spencer quickly started running and nearly ran past JJ and Hotch who he nearly failed to notice. They looked up and JJ immediately stood, Reid's heart stopped when she saw the blood on her shirt.

"Is that-?" he asked shocked, looking at the blood stains. JJ swallowed before she nodded. "Oh god...what happened?"

"We were just driving back when we saw Officer Grant, he waved at us from the side of a road, he was bleeding so we stopped. He said that they had been attacked when he and Alex were about to question the family of our last victim...he was knocked out, but Alex...they pulled her into an ally and..." JJ stopped and Reid sank down on one of the chairs.

"Did you catch him? Did you find anything that might help us to catch this son of a bitch?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Reid...it's been more than one attacker like we suspected. I sent Morgan and Rossi over, as soon as they find something they will tell us" Hotch answered, Reid took a deep breath to calm himself down. Why hadn't he ever told her that he loved her before? Why had he been so incredibly stupid? Why hadn't he told her any chance he got? What if he would never be able to tell her? Spencer didn't know who long they waited until finally somebody said his name.

"Mr. Reid?" he looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of them.

"That's me, how is she doing?" he asked worried.

"First of all, she is going to make a full recover, they also didn't cause any internal bleeding or fatal or long term damage." the doctor said and Reid was way beyond relieved to hear that Alex was going to be okay, still he had to know what these sons of bitches had done to her.

"And what did they do to her?"

"Well...she suffered stab wound to her shoulder, a concussion, three broken and two contused ribs, contused wrist, a broken nose and orbit. She also has many bruises and cuts, I'll not lie to you she will look bad, but it actually looks worse than it really is, though I know it's only a crumb of comfort." he said and Spencer swallowed.

"Can I see her? Please." the doctor nodded.

"You can, follow the hallway, last door to the left." Spencer almost ran towards the room he was given directions to and only stopped in front of the door. He slowly opened the door and walked inside, as soon as he saw her beaten up body tears started to well in his eyes. Spencer sat down next to her bed and carefully took her bruised hand in his own caressing it ever so lightly as if his touch would cause her the greatest pain imaginable.

"Alex..." Reid couldn't say more, his throat felt constricted as he looked at her face, Alex's right eye was completely swollen shut, her yaw and nose were bruised, she had a few smaller cuts, but one big band aid covered her forehead and her lip was split open.

For a while he just sat beside her not saying a word, he was just watching her, watching how her chest slightly rose and fall, listened to her even breathing. In this moment it was the most wonderful sight in his life, to see that she was breathing, that she was still alive. "I love you Alex...I love you with all my heart, I promise I will tell you every day..." Spencer said and stroked his thump lightly over the unharmed part of her forehead.

"You're so cheesy..." Reid's head snapped up and he saw that Alex looked at him with her good eye and had smiled a tiny smile.

"God Alex, I've been so worried- I- how-how are you? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get a doctor?" he started rambling and attempted to get up but was held back by the hand grabbing his.

"I'm okay..." he sank back down and leaned forward to hold his head next to hers.

"I'm so glad you're alive...I...I was never that scared in my whole life Alex." he whispered in her ear and brushed his lips against the corner of her lips in feather light kiss, before he leaned back again. Alex winced slightly when she raised her arm to lay her hand on his cheek and carefully wipe the tear that had escaped his eye away with her thump. Spencer closed his eyes, leaned into the touch and brought his hand up to lay it over hers.

"Look at me..." Alex said in a hoarse whisper and Spencer opened his eyes to meet the look of his lover. "I love you too...more than these words could ever express." he took away her and gently kissed it.

"That's why we're so perfect for each other...we're both cheesy." Spencer said and Alex again smiled a little.

"Yeah we are…I know I look awful but do I get a kiss?"

"You know you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, no matter what you look like" he knew, that Alex knew, that it wasn't just something he would say, but something he really meant, as appearances didn't matter to him.

Spencer leaned down and brushed his lips gently over hers. "I love you" Alex whispered and this time it was him who smiled.

"Not as much as I love you."

* * *

 **So finally a new update! I hope you liked it. Now I have two plans how to continue.**

 **Plan A: If you want to know who attacked Alex and how the team is going to find them, I can write this in the next chapter. Though there will be only one more chapter related to this one, so it's not gonna be a story inside the story...story :)**

 **Plan B: You don't care and I'll continue with a different waking up moment.**

 **Please tell me in a review, what you would prefer to read about next!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	6. Between Life And Death

**Between Life And Death**

 _Everything can change with one single heartbeat, everything it takes, is one heartbeat and your whole world changes. And the most frightening thing about this is, that there is nothing you can do about the outcome._

When Alex stepped out of the shower this morning, she wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom to walk back inside the bedroom of their hotel room. Spencer just sat up on the edge of the bed stretching while he yawned appreciatively.

"How come you are already up?" he asked and watched her as she walked over to her bag.

"How come you weren't?" Alex retorted smiling.

"Well, I was exercising very hard last night." Spencer said as he stood behind his beloved and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her neck. Alex on the other hand opened her mouth in mocked offense and turned her head.

"Exercising? So you call making love to me exercising?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…you have to admit that we were pretty active tonight" Spencer replied grinning before he pulled her closer and ran his hands up her upper body and pulled the towel away from her. Alex giggled when she felt his reaction to her state of clothing press against her lower back.

"Am I right in guessing you want to exercise some more?" Alex asked seductively, Spencer kissed her neck and then let his hands cup her breasts, which caused Alex to moan.

"That wasn't very hard to guess love" he murmured and turned her around kissing her passionately, Spencer lifted her up and Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and Spencer carried her over to the bed, still kissing fiercely and then laid her down with him on top of her.

"Do we have the time for some 'exercise'?" asked Alex in between kisses and Spencer nodded.

"You can bet we have."

Alex moaned louder when Spencer started to lick and suck on her breast and slide his fingers between her legs where he began to rub her clit. "God...don't stop!" she groaned and ran her hand through his hair and arched her back bringing her chest closer to his mouth, with her other hand she pulled his boxers down and stroked his hard member.

"I sure as hell don't plan to Allie" he groaned and just when Spencer was about to sink in, one of their phones rang, Alex and Spencer looked at each other and both groaned annoyed.

"Please don't tell me it's Hotch."

Spencer reached over to the nightstand and looked at the screen, "Yep, it's Hotch." he said and then answered the call of their boss.

"Hotch?...yeah, okay we'll hurry," Spencer said and hung up, then looked at his girlfriend "Another body was found." Alex let her head fall back on the mattress and sighed.

"Sometime I hate this job" she said and Spencer laid back down beside her.

"Me too...did I tell you how much I love you lately?" he asked an Alex smiled.

"No, not today."

"Alex I love you!" he said and brushed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

"I love you too Spencer."

"Well, I better take a quick, cold shower, going to work with an erection is not exactly something I'd like to do." he said and Alex laughed, but when he wanted to get up, his lover held him back.

"I love you Spencer, so let's don't do something that could get us killed today, okay?" he smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll try."

"Spencer!" he grinned.

"I promise you."

* * *

 _Pain_. A dull pain spread into her body outgoing from her chest, where the bullet had hit her in her bulletproof vest. Alex couldn't even cry out in pain, she just tried to get out of the line of fire, but she lost her footage because of the blood of the dead Sheriff in front of her and fell backwards. Another bullet hit the window of the police car beside her, and showered her in broken glass, the small pieces cut the skin of her exposed cheek and forearms when they flew threw the air.

Over the sound of the gunfire from the priest and their own people she heard someone shout her name in horror, it was Spencer, but Alex didn't know where he was, she only hoped he was okay. But then she hit the ground, felt how the pieces of broken glass that already covered everything around them, pierce into her hands, before everything blackened when the back of her head hit the ground hard.

Alex woke up again only moments later, now face to face with the love of her life who looked at her with great worry in his eyes.

"Oh god Alex are you okay?" he asked and she felt his hand at her cheek, but she had no time to answer. "I'll get you out of here Love!" Spencer said and laid his arms around her to carry her into safety, but just when Alex opened her mouth to say something, she was sprayed in something hot. Time stopped for Alex in this moment, as she watched her lovers eyes widened somewhat surprised and how his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

Spencer's hold on her loosed and they both fell back on the ground next to each other, her own eyes widened in sheer horror as she saw the blood pour from his neck in a cascade of red, drenching his collar in seconds.

"No!" Alex shouted and sat up, not caring about being vulnerable, she hadn't noticed that the shooting had come to an end. She completely ignored the pain and dizziness in her head, rolled Spencer on his back and then press her hands on the wound in his neck. "No...oh god please no! Help!" she screamed looking up only to realize they were alone, she couldn't see Morgan, JJ or one of the other officers.

"Help me! Please somebody help me! Please!" Alex screamed desperately and looked back down on Spencer, tears well in her eyes when she saw the pain in his eyes, Alex looked at her hands, saw the blood gush out from beneath them. Alex tried her best to stop the bleeding but feared if she pressed to hard she would also suffocate him.

"Look at me Spencer...please look at me! It's going to be alright! You-you are going to be okay...just hang in there Spence...please fight please." Alex said with tears streaming down her face, she then looked up again.

"I need help please! Is there anybody? Agent down, help me please he is dying!" still nobody was coming and Alex was forced to watch how Spencer died in her arms.

"Alex..." it was only a hoarse whisper but she had never heard him say her name with more love behind it than now.

"Shh, don't talk its all going to be alright, Spencer I promise I- I'm here we will get through this together!" she said and kissed him shortly, then finally she heard people coming and looked up to see two Officers, Lorenzana and Bennett.

"Call an ambulance! Agent Reid was shot!" Alex shouted and both ran over to her.

"Oh god!" said the female when she saw Spencer, who was shaking by now. "There is already one on the way, they should be here any moment!" she then said while her colleague ran back inside the Diner and got some towels to help stop the bleeding.

"You hear Spence? There is an ambulance on it's way, just don't stop fighting, please Spencer...whatever you do don't give up okay?" Alex said and she then felt a hand over her own, she glance down to see that he had lifted his hand to lay it over hers. When she looked him back in the eyes, she could see something else in them beside fear and pain. _Love_.

"No...no you can't leave me, please don't leave Spencer...you promised me! I-I can't live without you, don't stop fighting. Oh god I beg you don't do this...I love you...I love you so much...I beg you don't leave Spencer please...please." Alex sobbed and could hear the nearing ambulance, she laid her forehead against his.

"Allie...I-" his eyelids fluttered and with every second he had to try harder to keep them open. Alex knew what he was trying to do and she had never been more scared in her entire life.

"No, don't you dare to try and say goodbye to me! Keep your eyes open, come on Spencer please, if you die I'll never forgive you, you hear? Please don't stop fighting." then the ambulance arrived and Alex was supplanted by the paramedics.

Her heart was pounding like hell and all Alex could do, was stare at her blood covert hands in shock and hope that the love of her life would survive.

"Alex!" she heard JJ shout but to her it sounded like she was far away, the next second she was turned around and looked at her friends face. "Alex what happened?"

"He was shot...Spence I- I was hit by a bullet and h-he tried to save me and-and Spence was hit by a bullet...in the neck" Alex stammered and JJ looked at her shocked.

"Oh god...is he?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"No...I-I they try to save him." Alex said, her voice trembling and JJ only then noticed, exactly how much her friend was shaking.

"Come Alex we need to get you to the hospital too" JJ said and walked her over to one of their SUV's Alex followed her without protest and sat on the passenger seat when JJ opened the door. JJ then looked back and saw how Morgan ran towards her.

"Hey pretty boy's stable for the moment, they're taking him to the hospital, hows Blake?" asked Morgan and glanced past JJ shoulder at Alex, who still sat shaking in the car, gazing into space.

"She has a mental shock, we have to take to the hospital too." JJ said and Morgan nodded.

"Call Hotch and tell him what happened!" he said while they both got into the car.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked when he approached Rossi and Garcia who stood outside of Reid's hospital room.

"Still the same, he hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say he is stable." Rossi answered.

"Did they say if he will suffer any sequelae?"

"Well they don't think so, but are not one hundred percent sure. They say he was extremely lucky that the bullet didn't hit anything major" his friend answered while staring inside the room, Hotch followed his looked and sighed.

"And what about Alex?" Rossi looked at him and shook his head.

"She still hasn't said a word and refuses to leave him. She didn't even eat or drink anything" he answered.

"I'll talk to her." Hotch said and walked inside the hospital room, where he stood next to Alex who sat beside Spencer hand held his hand. "Alex...why don't you lay down for a bit? You didn't sleep, eat or drink anything for over a day." Hotch said.

"I can't." answered Alex to his own surprise.

"Why? Alex you can go to sleep, when he wakes up we-"

"No...I can't work with you anymore. Hotch he nearly died because of me, he nearly died because he tried to save me...I nearly lost him and there was nothing I could do about that." Alex said with tears running down her cheeks. "I can't go through that again Hotch...my worst nightmare came true and-and I was no use to you anymore I-"

"Alex stop. I know what you feel like, but don't blame yourself. Listen to me, it was not your fault! And Spencer is alive, he is going to be alright again, he is a fighter. I will not lie to you if something like that happened to JJ...I wouldn't leave her side either, no one will hold that against you Alex, you're human, so please rethink about leaving." Hotch said and Alex broke down crying.

"I was so scared!" she sobbed and Hotch laid his arm around her and comforted her until she had calmed down again. There was a knock on the window and Hotch looked up to see Rossi mention him to come out.

"Go...it's okay" Hotch stood up.

"I'll be right back and then you'll sleep, okay?" Alex nodded and he left the room.

"Allie..." her head snapped up and she looked at Spencer who looked back at her.

"Spencer! Oh god, you're awake, I was so worried about you!" Alex said and laid her forehead against his. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" she asked and stroked over his cheek with her thump.

"Water…" he mumbled and Alex reached over to feed him some ice chips.

"What happened?" Spencer asked hoarse after a moment.

"You were shot in the neck while you tried to save me." Alex said and Spencer looked at her then lightly squeezed her hand.

"If that is so...than it's been worth it." he said and a small smile laid on his lips.

"Spencer you...you could have died!"

"And I would do it again to save you." Spencer whispered and Alex kissed him gently, before she laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat while Spencer laid his arm around her.

"I love you." Alex said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too." he repeated and it was the last thing Alex heard before the beating of his heart had lulled her into sleep.

* * *

 **A new waking up moment, I hope you all liked it and as this and the last chapter were a little dark, the next chapter is going to be a happy chapter again^^**

 **Oh and special thanks to ahowell1993, who reminded me of Demons and inspired me to write this chapter, so this is kinda for you, I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
